


Sparks

by howelllesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fireworks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9166804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters
Summary: Phil wants to go and see some fireworks with his boyfriend, okay? But his boyfriend is being stubborn about it.





	

“Let go of my hand.”

“Dan.”

“Let go of my hand.”

“Daaaan.”

“Let go of my hand.”

“Dan, please.”

“Phil, I can literally do this all night. Now let go of my hand.”

“Give me three good reasons as to why not.”

“Okay, there will be loads of people there, there will be loads of people there, and there will be loads of people there.”

Phil’s look informed Dan that his answer was simply not going to cut it, and if he didn’t come up with something else soon, Phil was going to tug on his arm until Dan was upright.

“It’s also cold, late, and boring? Besides, Bonfire Night was yesterday.”

“Okay no one sets off fireworks on a Thursday, honestly. And how is it boring?” Phil spluttered, and Dan rolled his eyes, going back to his laptop screen. “Dan, come on, I look cute.”

Dan tried to ignore him, but couldn’t help sneaking a look at his boyfriend, all wrapped up in the biggest coat, scarf, gloves, and his new beanie, which looked unfairly good.

“No, you don’t,” Dan said, shifting his laptop to the side and standing up, smirk on his face. “You look hot.”

Phil blushed, and Dan’s grin grew.

“I mean, I can see the sweat dripping off you,” he continued seamlessly, swiping a finger along Phil’s brow, and then fixing him with the same look Phil had given him thirty seconds before. “So take your fucking gloves and scarf off while we’re inside, you spoon.”

“Idiot,” Phil groaned, shoving him roughly as Dan took his place on the sofa again. “Fine, forget it.”

He slipped his warm clothes off, tossing his coat across the back of the sofa and laying the rest of his attire on top of it. Pulling his hood up, Phil wandered over to the kitchen, flicking the kettle on and mooching around. Dan could hear cupboard doors being opened for no real reason - and then not being closed, obviously - and he attempted to ignore Phil’s small sighs, but after five minutes of reading something online and not having a clue what it said, Dan gave up.

With a quiet groan to himself he retreated into his bedroom, rummaging through his stuff until he located a scarf he’d last worn about five years ago, and a bobble hat that Phil had bought him ages ago as a joke which he’d never had the heart to throw away. His coat pockets would have to suffice for keeping his hands warm.

Striding back into the living room, Dan coughed to alert Phil to his presence, making the other boy look up from his hot chocolate.

“If it starts at eight, we should get going,” Dan said dully.

Phil sprang up from his chair, throwing his arms round Dan and giving him a kiss on the nose which totally ruined the uninterested vibe Dan was going for as he let out a giggle.

“You’re going to love it,” Phil smiled, putting his own warm clothes back on so quickly it took him a moment to realise he was attempting to put his left glove on his right hand.

Rolling his eyes, Dan stepped in to help him out, handing him the other glove as Phil grinned at him, complete with his tongue poking out the side of his teeth, which Dan was sure he did on purpose these days to soften him up.

“We shall see,” Dan said, unconvinced as Phil led the way out of the flat, practically skipping with excitement.

“Although you could’ve told me before I made myself a drink, that was really nice,” Phil grumbled, Dan locking up.

“Oh my god, I will buy you another hot chocolate, Philip. Now where the hell is this thing?”

—

Dan had been wrong. There weren’t loads of people here. There were hundreds.

The light drizzle and cold temperature clearly hadn’t deterred the masses, because they were currently stood shoulder to shoulder in the crowd, heads tilted to the sky to watch the explosions of colour above.

When they’d arrived, Phil had looked at Dan worriedly; he’d definitely underestimated how many people would want to come out in the rain to watch a firework display, but Dan had just shook his head.

It was okay, and he didn’t mind. In fact, it was more than okay, and as ever, watching the fireworks reflected in Phil’s shining eyes made everything worth it. He would never stop falling in love with Phil’s childlike awe at the simplest of things, and Dan gave his hand an involuntary squeeze, unable to do much more.

Phil glanced down at their clasped hands, the upside of being in such a big crowd, and then looked up at Dan, smiling softly. Sometimes he was so in love with the man it made his heart ache.

They took a synchronised sip of the hot chocolates Dan had treated them to, and continued to watch the show above, Phil gasping with the rest of the crowd at the speed and scale of the gold, blue, pink sparks, and Dan just rolling his eyes.

By the time it had finished, the rain was coming down hard. Their hats were soaked, fringes plastered to their foreheads, and they ran home, splashing through the puddles and laughing like a pair of teenagers. Phil pulled Dan into the shadows when they reached the park and stole a kiss, tasting the cold and the rain, the chocolate and the excitement, and then they wandered the rest of the way a little slower, hand in hand.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Phil murmured to Dan as they reached their flat.

“I’ll begrudgingly admit that I enjoyed myself,” Dan informed him, and Phil beamed up at him.

“There’s another one on tomorrow night, you know the park near-”

“Okay I didn’t enjoy it that much,” Dan interrupted with a laugh as he held the door open for Phil. “How about we stay inside tomorrow and watch from the window?”

Phil pondered it for a moment as he stepped inside, locking up behind Dan.

“You still making hot chocolate?”

“Of course.”

They grinned at each other, and Dan leaned in to kiss him once more before throwing his soaked hat in Phil’s face.

“Dan, I literally hate you, get back here now!”


End file.
